There has been proposed a related art in which, when preparing print data, which is to be printed on a label, a postcard and the like, by using templates, if a user wants to change a layout after completing input of input data such as a text by using a selected template, the user should select a different template and again input the input data such as a text. In this regard, there has been disclosed a print image editing device in which print images based on a template are displayed in a plurality of displays, and when data of an object is inputted, all the displayed print images are updated to print images on which the inputted data is reflected.